8 Miya's Secret
by Kris Love
Summary: Miyamoto starts acting very strange and is sneaking out at night. What is she not sharing with the others? RR


Miya's Secret  
  
The story opens with a close-up of a framed photo of a young Miya (Miyamoto), Giovanni, and a little Jessie (Jessica) Haren. A middle-aged man's hand grabs the photo.  
  
Voice 1: Your shipment has arrived, sir.  
  
Voice 2: Good, Jerry. You may go now.  
  
The framed photo is placed back on the desk. The sound of two sets of footsteps is heard followed by a door slam. A close-up of the photo is seen again. Fade to black. End of Scene One  
  
The scene opens with a close-up of another copy of the same framed photo as in the previous scene. A middle-aged woman is heard humming. Her hand grabs the photo and she stops humming. She runs her fingers over the photo.  
  
Voice 3 (calling): Mom? (the woman quickly hides the photo under a pillow) Mom?  
  
Voice 4 (calling): I am in here, Jessica.  
  
Jessie enters the room. Jessie: Are you ready to go to the mall? Cassidy and I are waiting downstairs.  
  
Miya: Yes, I will be right there.  
  
Jessie: Okay, see you downstairs. Jessie leaves the room and wanders down the stairs. Miya pulls back out the photo from under the pillow. An extreme close-up of the photo focused on Giovanni (Miya's POV).  
  
Miya: Oh, Giovanni. I wonder what you are doing now.  
  
Jessie's vice (calling offstage): Mom!?  
  
Miya places the photo back on her dresser. Miya (calling): Coming!  
  
A close-up of the photo as Miya leaves. **** Meanwhile. As the scene opens we see a middle-aged man's hands grabbing a phone. He picks it up and begins to talk into it.  
  
Voice 2: Send my shipment back; it has nothing of use except two items for me. (slams the phone down)  
  
A knock on the door is heard. Voice 2: Come in. (Jerry enters) Ah, Jerry, take this shipment back and place this order in replacement.  
  
Jerry: Yes, sir.  
  
Jerry picks up the package and order form and begins to leave.  
  
Voice 2: Oh and, Jerry.(Jerry looks back) close the door behind you when you leave.  
  
Jerry nods and as he leaves closes the door behind him. After the door is closed, the middle-aged man again picks up the photo. He spins his chair around to a computer and places the photo on the monitor. He types in the following: "Haren, Miyamoto" and presses enter. A picture of a young Miya appears on the screen and the words "Presumed Dead" in red across it.  
  
Voice 2: Oh, Miya, how I miss you.  
  
Dissolve to a close-up of Miya's reflection in a mirror. As she begins to talk zoom out slowly to a medium shot.  
  
Miya (uncertainly): I do not know, Jessica, are you sure I do not look like a plum in this dress?  
  
Jessie: You look wonderful, Mom! (to Cassidy, who is seated on a chair by the mirror) Doesn't she, Cass?  
  
Cassidy: Of course you do, Mom! Why? What's wrong with it?  
  
Miya (turning around still looking in the mirror): Oh, I just feel like my buttocks look huge!  
  
Jessie: You look fine, Mom!  
  
Miya: Okay, if you are absolutely sure.  
  
Jessie (interrupting): Yes, I am.  
  
Miya (smiling): Okay, then I will go change out of this and we will pay for it.  
  
Miya leaves to go change. As she leaves, Jessie and Cassidy start wandering out of the store. They start talking about their upcoming weddings. Miya shortly meets up with them.  
  
((((((Time Passes(((((( The middle-aged man walks down a long hallway to an elevator. Several people wearing black and white uniforms with a large, red "R" on their shirts are walking around or working at desks. When he walks by they all say something like "Hello, Boss," or "Good day, sir." He finally gets into the elevator.  
  
Elevator Operator: Hello, Giovanni. Where can I take you today?  
  
Giovanni: Parking garage.  
  
E.O.: Yes, sir.  
  
The E.O. pushes the corresponding button and the elevator begins to descend. Giovanni pulls out a set of keys from his pocket.  
  
E.O. (stuttering): Y-you need y-your chauffeur, sir?  
  
Giovanni: No, thanks; I'll drive myself.  
  
The elevator opens. Giovanni exits the elevator.  
  
E.O.: Where are you going, sir?  
  
Giovanni: None of your damn business!  
  
E.O.: When will you return?  
  
Giovanni: Whenever, I damn will please. End of Scene Two  
  
The scene opens in a well-to-do neighborhood. The camera comes to rest on a park. Miya is sitting on a swing swaying back and forth. A black Mercedes pulls into the parking lot. Miya turns in the direction of the car. She gets off the swing and cautiously makes her way over to the car. She gets off the swing and cautiously makes her way over to the car; she examines what she can from the outside of the car. The driver's window slowly comes down.  
  
Driver (thinking): Miya? My Miya? Is that.can it be?  
  
Miya (cautiously): May I help you, sir? Are you lost?  
  
Driver (thinking): Yeah, I'm lost in your eyes. You most certainly have to be my Miya.  
  
Miya: Sir? Are you lost? ( the driver unrolls the window a little farther)  
  
Driver (disguising his voice): Not exactly, but do you know anything about.Pokémon?  
  
Miya (thinking): Pokémon?! (her hand reaches to her belt out of habit; aloud) What do you want to know? Driver: What can you tell me about Mew?  
  
Miya's eyes widen. Miya (thinking): The only one who knew anything about Mew besides Madam Boss and me was.(aloud) Giovanni?!  
  
((((((Time Passes(((((( By now Miya and Giovanni are standing on a bridge in the park laughing and holding hands.  
  
Giovanni (becoming serious): You know, Miya, you've made me so happy again.  
  
Miya (shying away from him): Oh.well, uh, I.  
  
Giovanni (interrupting): I'd like to see you, again. (Miya perks up.) That is if you don't mind.  
  
Miya: But Jessica, Cassandra, .  
  
Giovanni (putting a finger to her lips): Shh! They don't need to know. You don't have to tell them. It can be our little secret.  
  
Miya: You mean like Romeo and Juliet?  
  
Giovanni: Exactly.  
  
Miya (smiles): I like that. You know Shakespeare was my favorite.  
  
Giovanni: I know.  
  
Miya: So when do you.  
  
Giovanni interrupts her by kissing her on the lips. Giovanni (breaking away from Miya): You haven't lost that feeling.  
  
Miya (relaxing from the shock of the kiss): Nor have you.  
  
Giovanni: So when can I see you again?  
  
Miya: I do not know.  
  
Giovanni: Miya, relax the language.  
  
Miya: I'll call you. We can plan it by phone.  
  
Giovanni: Alright. Here's my number (hands her a business card). Take care, my Miya. (kisses her hand and leaves)  
  
Miya sighs happily and looks at the business card. Fade to black.  
  
End of Scene Three  
  
The scene opens at Miya's house. We go to the kitchen where Melissa is laying on a little kitty bed and Miya is preparing dinner.  
  
Melissa: You sure seem happy, Miya. Why?  
  
Miya (dancing towards the sink): No real reason.  
  
Melissa watches as Miya dances and hums around the kitchen. Jessie walks into the kitchen.  
  
Jessie: Mom? (Miya continues to dance and hum) Mom, are you feeling okay?  
  
Miya (singing): Never better.  
  
Jessie: Mom, you're acting a bit strange.  
  
Miya: Don't worry about me; I'm fine.  
  
Jessie: Mom, you're talking in contractions; you almost never talk in contractions.  
  
A door closing is heard. Voice 5 (calling offstage): I'm home!  
  
Jessie (calling): We're in the kitchen, James.  
  
James enters the kitchen. He picks Jessie up and twirls her around. Miya watches them and sighs dreamily.  
  
James: How's my sweetheart?  
  
Jessie: I'm fine. (James puts her down)  
  
James (to Miya): And how are you?  
  
Miya: I'm fine, James; how's everything with you?  
  
James: Fine.  
  
Jessie motions for James to follow her. The two leave the kitchen and Melissa heads for the lounge where Meowth is watching TV. Miya looks around the kitchen; seeing no one, she picks up the phone in the kitchen. Then she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the business card and dials a number.  
  
Miya (on the phone): Giovanni? (pauses) Yes, how is tonight at 9 p.m. for you? (pauses) I'll meet you at the park. Bye. (hangs up the phone and goes to her room upstairs.)  
  
Fade Out Fade In The scene is in Miya's bedroom. Miya lays on her bed and stares at the framed photo. Before long she gradually lowers the photo to her chest, hugs it, and falls asleep. End of Scene Four  
  
It is now about 7 p.m. and Miya is in her bathroom applying makeup and humming. Jessie's reflection appears in the mirror. Miya turns around half startled.  
  
Miya: Oh, Jessica, hi.  
  
Jessie: What are you doing, Mother?  
  
Miya: Nothing.  
  
Jessie: You're putting on makeup; where are you going?  
  
Miya: Who said I was going anywhere?  
  
Jessie: You're hiding something from me; I can tell it.  
  
Miya: Why would I hide anything from my precious baby?  
  
Jessie: I'm not you're little baby any more, Mom; I'm an adult myself and soon to be a wife and a mother myself.  
  
Miya (holding Jessie's face in her hands): My sweet pea, I know all that.  
  
Jessie (placing her hands on top of Miya's): Now won't you please tell me what you're up to and why you're getting all decked out?  
  
Miya (turning away from Jessie and continuing to put on makeup): I can't.  
  
Jessie: That's another thing; you're talking in contractions.  
  
Miya: Yes, I know.  
  
Jessie: Please, Mom, tell me.  
  
Miya: I can't.  
  
Jessie: You can't or you won't? (silence) Fine, be that way. I'll be downstairs in the lounge with everyone else if you ever care to join us.  
  
Our camera position stays fixed on Miya who begins to cry as Jessie leaves.  
  
Miya (softly): I wish I could tell you, my Jessica, but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone.not even you.  
  
**** Meanwhile. Giovanni is tying a necktie around his neck. Persia (his cat Pokémon) comes in and rubs against his leg.  
  
Giovanni (looking down): Oh, Persia, get off my let. Come on, you can't have me all t yourself tonight.  
  
Persia struts out with his nose in the air. Giovanni laughs to himself and continues to straighten his tie.  
  
Giovanni: Silly, Persia; he's getting' to be as bad as Meowth. (shutters at the thought) Meowth that good-for-nothing cat that desecrated my face.oh, the very thought of him makes me angry.  
  
Then we see, from his POV, a photograph beside his razor. It is a photograph of him much younger in a tuxedo and a young Miya in a wedding gown. (Zoom out) We see him pick up the photo.  
  
Giovanni (softly): I hope to make this a reality again, Miya. I just hope you will let me; I never want to lose you again.not to my mom.not to anyone.  
  
Fade Out Fade In  
  
It is now about 8 p.m. Miya is sitting on her bed staring out the window. The sun is beginning to sink behind the trees. Then she stands up and cautiously makes her way down the stairs and out the front door (past the lounge where everyone is laughing and enjoying themselves). She then starts walking towards the park.  
  
By 8:15 p.m., Miya is on the swing again. A short while later, Giovanni drives up. He gets out of the car and walks towards her. Miya looks up and sees him. She gets up and runs to him. They hold hands when they finally meet up.  
  
Miya; Oh, Giovanni, I've missed you so much. Giovanni (putting his hand to her face): Oh, Miya, you're so lovely tonight.  
  
He pulls a ribbon from her hair. Her long purple hair flows down her back. Miya looks up at him and smiles.  
  
Miya: Oh, Gio.  
  
Giovanni: You look much better that way, Miya.  
  
Giovanni then leads her off to his car. They go driving and various other events as the song "So Much in Love" plays softly in the background. Near the end of the song they are sitting on a park bench gazing into each others' eyes. Giovanni leans in for a kiss, but Miya puts a finger to his lips.  
  
Miya: I don't think we should.  
  
Giovanni: Why not? We're husband and wife.  
  
Miya: It just isn't right, Gio.  
  
Giovanni: What do you mean? Why?  
  
Miya: I was dead. (Giovanni looks puzzled) Well, presumed dead anyway.  
  
Giovanni: Are you saying then we're not married any more?  
  
Miya: Well, I don't think so.  
  
Giovanni: Couldn't we do something?  
  
Miya: Like what?  
  
Giovanni: Oh, I don't know. (He "tiptoes" his fingers across her back and onto her shoulder)  
  
Miya grabs his hand and lays her head on his chest. Then she closes her eyes. Giovanni lays his head against hears and crosses his arm over her chest and closes his eyes.  
  
Miya (still with her eyes closed): You know something, Gio?  
  
Giovanni (still with his eyes closed): What's that?  
  
Miya: I'm in the mood for something else tonight; I'm not sure what though.  
  
Giovanni (caressing her face): I know what you mean. I am, too.  
  
Miya: I never want to leave you. (sighs and looks up at him) Do you remember how we first met?  
  
Giovanni (smiles): How could I forget? You were so beautiful.you still are, Miya.  
  
Miya (spontaneously): Kiss me!  
  
Giovanni (confused): Huh?  
  
Miya: You heard me. Kiss me!  
  
Giovanni: But, Miya.  
  
Miya (interrupting): I don't care; kiss me.  
  
Giovanni pulls Miya towards him and pulls her hair back. The two lean in closing their eyes and kiss. Impulsively, they become even more passionate.  
  
Miya (between kisses): You know we shouldn't (kisses Giovanni) really be doing this.  
  
Giovanni (also between kisses): Yes, but who's going to (kisses Miya) who's going to stop us?  
  
Miya (pulling away from Giovanni): Could we at least do this in a more secluded place?  
  
Giovanni: Like where?  
  
Miya: How about your house?  
  
Giovanni: Sure.  
  
They walk off to his car. Fade to black. End of Scene Five  
  
The scene opens in an exquisite master bedroom. Panning the room we see various articles of clothing. Upon making it to the bed we see Miya (under covers with only her unclothed, shoulders showing) and Giovanni (also under covers without a shirt on).  
  
Giovanni: That was a lot of fun, Miya!  
  
Miya: Yeah? Then why do I feel so guilty?  
  
Giovanni: Miya, we did nothing wrong! We're already married.  
  
Miya: But by law, I died about 18 years ago! Giovanni: And that's a problem?  
  
Miya: We're no longer married!  
  
Remind me again why that's a problem.  
  
Miya: Four little words. No sex before marriage!  
  
Giovanni: You've become more religious on me.  
  
Miya: And what's wrong with that?  
  
Giovanni: If you let religion control your life we'll never have any fun!  
  
Miya: We will if we do it right!  
  
Giovanni: Right in who's eyes?  
  
Miya: God's eyes.  
  
Giovanni: But we are already married!  
  
Miya: Are you sure?  
  
Giovanni: Yes!  
  
Miya: I hope you're right.  
  
Giovanni: Trust me.  
  
Miya (smiling): Okay. (she lays her head back against the pillow and closes her eyes.)  
  
Giovanni (bring a strawberry to her lips): You know what I could use right about now?  
  
Miya (opening her eyes): What? (sees the strawberry; smiles and tries to eat it out of his hand)  
  
Giovanni (pulling the strawberry away): Uh-uh! Not until you drop all this religion stuff for the night.  
  
Miya's eyes gaze into his as she climbs "aboard." He then offers her the strawberry. Fade to black. End of Scene Six  
  
Miya drowsily turns over and sees the digital clock in the room. It is now about 7:15 a.m. Zooming out we see she is in her own bedroom at home. Commotion is heard from the house, i.e., Butch and James leaving for work; Jessie and Cassidy wishing them a good day; Meowth and Melissa talking in the kitchen.  
  
Offstage Voice 3 (quietly): She's acting totally bizarre.  
  
Offstage Voice 6 (quietly): Ever since she came back from her walk in the park the other afternoon. I know, Jess.  
  
Jessie: You think she's okay, Cass?  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, I think she's fine.  
  
Miya walks over to the doorway where Jessie and Cassidy are talking.  
  
Miya: Good morning.  
  
Jessie: Oh g'morning, Mom.  
  
Cassidy: Hi, Mom.  
  
Jessie: Did you do anything exciting last night, Mom? (her eyebrows perk up)  
  
Miya: Exciting?  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, we heard you leaving the house last night.  
  
Miya: Oh, I just went to the park. (pauses) So can I get, you girls, some breakfast?  
  
Jessie: That's okay we already ate.  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, and now we're going down to the Plaza to look at the stores down there.  
  
Miya: Mind if I come along?  
  
Jessie: Sure.  
  
Fade Out Fade In It is about 11:30 a.m. and the three women are on the Plaza. Each has at least one bag in her hand. They are looking for a place to eat lunch. Miya's eyes are looking in a totally different direction than Jessie's or Cassidy's. From Miya's POV we see Giovanni in the window of a floral shop. Miya smiles.  
  
Jessie (pulling her mom by the arm): Come on, Mom! This way!  
  
Miya (snapping back to reality): Huh? Oh! Right! A few minutes later the three women are at café outdoors and waiting for their lunches to arrive. Jessie and Cassidy are excitedly exchanging plans for the nursery they will be furnishing in their house. Miya is twirling her hair and daydreaming.  
  
Jessie: We'll have the cribs along the east and west walls.  
  
Cassidy: Are you sure? Babies aren't supposed to be exposed to a lot of sunlight. Maybe they should go along the north and south walls.  
  
Jessie What if we put them along the north and south walls?  
  
Cassidy: Yes, then we can put the rocking chair beside the windows, so whoever has to care for them will be able to look out at the stars or something outside.  
  
Jessie: But what color should we paint the room?  
  
Cassidy: Turquoise?  
  
Jessie: I was thinking more on the lines of pastel colors.  
  
Cassidy: Light blue then.  
  
Jessie: Girls don't go with blue.  
  
Cassidy: I happen to like turquoise, a shade of blue, for your information.  
  
Jessie: Well, how about pale yellow?  
  
Cassidy: Yellow for a boy?  
  
Jessie: Sure. What's wrong with yellow?  
  
Cassidy: Oh, nothing I suppose.  
  
Jessie: Then it's settled. We'll go buy the nursery supplies tomorrow.  
  
The waiter returns with their lunches and leaves again. By now Miya is playing with her lemon in her tea. Jessie and Cassidy look over at Miya.  
  
Jessie: Are you sure she's alright?  
  
Cassidy: I'm not so sure now.  
  
The camera stays focused on Miya playing with her lemon and staring into space as the scene ends.  
  
Fade to black End of Scene Seven  
  
The scene opens on the bus. Miya is sitting by a window; Jessie is sitting beside her and Cassidy across the aisle from them  
  
Miya: That was a nice trip to the Plaza, Jessica. Thank you so much for bringing me along.  
  
Jessie: Oh, you're welcome. Mom, is everything really alright? I mean, you seem to be a bit distant lately.  
  
Miya: Oh, Jessica, you do not need to worry about me.  
  
Jessie: It's just that you seem like.well, that is to say.(pauses trying to think of the right wording) I mean if I didn't know any better I'd think you've fallen in love.  
  
Miya (trying to hide her shock): Oh, Jessica, don't be ridiculous; I'm not in love. Even if I was who would I be in love with?  
  
Jessie: Well, Dad.  
  
Miya (interrupting): Jessica, your father and I had conflicts that we never worked out.  
  
Jessie: Like what?  
  
Miya: Money issues, how to raise you.things like that.  
  
Jessie: Did you really love him?  
  
Miya: Yes, Jessica, of course I do.I mean did.  
  
Jessie: What was he like before he turned so evil?  
  
Miya: Jessica, your dad was never evil.  
  
Jessie: Yeah? Then why did he put me up for adoption? Why did he try to kill James and me so many times on our missions? Why.  
  
Miya (interrupting): Jessica, your dad had so much going on in his life; I'm sure he never meant to hurt you.  
  
Cassidy (leaning across the aisle): Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but our stop is coming up soon.  
  
Miya: Thanks, Cassandra. Jessie: Yeah, thanks.  
  
Cassidy smiles.  
  
Fade to black End of Scene Eight  
  
The scene opens at Giovanni's office. Giovanni is at his desk drawing on a piece of paper and staring into space. Then he looks down at the paper. Miya's name and hearts are all over the paper. He smiles dreamily, puts down the pen, and puts on a CD. The song "A Better Man" comes on. Giovanni looks at the framed photo of Miya, Jessie, and him. A tear comes to his eye.  
  
Giovanni (thinking): Yes, Miya, I will try to be a better man for you.  
  
Just then the phone on his desk rings. Quickly, Giovanni shuts off the CD and answers his phone.  
  
Giovanni (into phone): Yeah, what do you want? (pauses) Oh, Miya. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so tense. (pauses) Tonight? Sure, that's fine. I'll see you at the park. 8 p.m. Bye.  
  
Giovanni hangs up the phone, and then remembers about the flowers. He picks up the phone and dials the number.  
  
Giovanni (into phone): Yes, I'll be by at 6 p.m. to pick up the flowers. My name is Giovanni.good you got'em. Thanks. Bye. (hangs up the phone)  
  
Fade into next scene. Miya is in her bedroom twirling around in a white dress with light blue trim. Finally she sits on her bed and stares out the window.  
  
Miya (thinking): Why, Giovanni? Why, if we're already married, do I feel so guilty about all this? Is there something I don't know? Why can't we just let everyone know we're dating?  
  
Just then Jessie enters the room. Jessie: Mom, Cassidy and I are lining the things up for the weddings and we need your help.  
  
Miya: My help? Why my help? It is your girls' weddings.  
  
Jessie: Well, yes, but you've been through a wedding before.  
  
Miya: Okay, I will see what I can do.  
  
Jessie and Miya head to the lounge where Cassidy is looking through bridal books. She is wearing her reading glasses and her hair is back in a ponytail. She looks up as Jessie and Miya enter.  
  
Cassidy (holding up a book): Well, what do you think?  
  
Jessie: Sure, if you like low-cut dresses.  
  
Cassidy turns the book back around to face her. Cassidy: Huh? (looking at the two pages) Oh! Not the one on my left! The other one! (holds back up the book)  
  
Miya: No straps?! Cassandra!  
  
Cassidy: But I like it.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, but Butch might not pay attention to the ceremony; he'll probably spend all his attention on you.  
  
Jessie and Miya sit down beside Cassidy at the table. Miya opens up a book and finds a short-sleeved dress that touches the floor.  
  
Miya (turning the book to face Jessie and Cassidy): How about this one for one of you two?  
  
Jessie: Uh.  
  
Cassidy: That's, um, very.  
  
Jessie: Long.  
  
Cassidy: Not to mention.hot!  
  
Miya: Well, at least you would look modest.  
  
Jessie: I don't want to look as poor as we were, Mom!  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, and I don't want to look like Cinderella in rags.  
  
Miya: Sorry, I said nothing.  
  
At about that moment Butch and James come in the door.  
  
Butch and James (at once): I'm home! Jessie and Cassidy run to their respected fiancé. Miya closes the book she was looking at and makes her way to the deck out back. Once on the deck she goes toward the park. Fade out End of Scene Nine  
  
The scene opens with Miya sitting on the park bench she and Giovanni sat on the night before. Then she pulls out a black box from her pocket in her dress. She opens the box and, from her POV, a gold ring with a heart- shaped stone glistens in the sunlight.  
  
Voice 2: Eight o clock sure came early.  
  
Miya jumps and then looks up. Miya: Oh, Giovanni, it's only you. I wasn't expecting to see you here.  
  
Giovanni: Nor I, you. May I? (gestures to the bench)  
  
Miya: Go ahead.  
  
Giovanni: What are you doing here so early?  
  
Miya: I couldn't stand staying at home any more.  
  
Giovanni: Why's that?  
  
Miya: The girls.they (begins to cry).they didn't like the dresses I suggested for their weddings.  
  
Giovanni: Forget about'em, Miya. They're adults; let them make their own decisions.  
  
Miya: That sounds strange coming from you.  
  
Giovanni: What can I say; I just want to start over. (looks at the box) What's in the box?  
  
Miya: Just a ring that Jessica bought me for Christmas.  
  
Giovanni: Oh. (pauses) Come here!  
  
Miya leans into Giovanni and the two sit there hugging one another. Miya: Thanks.  
  
Giovanni: Don't mention it. Now what'd you say we go get something to eat?  
  
Miya smiles for the first time this scene. Miya: That'd be wonderful. Where're we going?  
  
Giovanni: A little place on the Plaza. Fade to black. End of Scene Seventeen  
  
The scene opens in Giovanni's bedroom. It is now about 8 p.m. The scene is very similar to scene six. This time, though Miya is closer to Giovanni and still very active sexually.  
  
Miya: Come on, Giovanni, one more round!  
  
Giovanni: Are you sure?  
  
Miya hops "aboard" as the scene fades out. A very short time later we fade back in. As we fade back in we see Miya resting against Giovanni. She looks happy, but tired. Giovanni also looks tired, but happy.  
  
Miya (wearily): Giovanni, I've been wondering something.  
  
Giovanni (stroking her hair): What's that?  
  
Miya: Why, if we're already married, don't you want me to tell anyone we're seeing each other?  
  
Giovanni: It's simple. I know how furious Jessica can get and I don't want her to be upset because we're dating.  
  
Miya: Dating?! You mean we're not married?  
  
Giovanni: Miya, even married people go on dates.  
  
Miya: Well, okay. Still I'd feel better if we remarried under the law and the church.  
  
Giovanni: I'll think about it, Miya.  
  
Fade to black. End of Scene Eleven  
  
It is the next day, which happens to be a Saturday. Everyone is seated around the breakfast table eating and talking about the day's events. Miya is actually paying attention and "like herself," not daydreaming.  
  
James: Well, seeing as how Jess and I are planning for our wedding, which is in less than three weeks, I suggest we start with that today.  
  
Cassidy: Whoa! Wait a minute! Butch and I are getting married in less than three weeks, too.  
  
Miya: When are the weddings? Jessie: April 22.  
  
Butch: April 24.  
  
Miya: Then let's just prepare for both.  
  
Meowth: Both?!  
  
Miya: Yes, I mean how hard can it be to plan two weddings for two different days?  
  
Melissa: I may be no expert, Miya, but I'd think it'd be pretty hard.  
  
Miya: Well, here is how we can handle things; Butch, James and Meowth can all order their tuxes for both days while Melissa and I order dresses for the two days. Then we can use the same place for both weddings; the same floral arrangements for both; that settles everything except for the bridal dresses.  
  
Jessie: And the bride's maids' dresses.  
  
Miya: Oh, I sort of forgot about them.  
  
Cassidy: How could you?  
  
Miya: I guess because I never had any myself.  
  
Jessie and Cassidy (together): You didn't?!  
  
Miya: No, but if I ever plan to marry again I will.  
  
James: Why didn't you have any, Mom?  
  
Miya: It is a long story, James.  
  
Butch: And our day is only so long; c'mon everyone we gotta get shoppin'.  
  
Miya: Okay, let me load the dishwasher and make out the lists.  
  
Jessie: Sure, we'll just finish getting read.  
  
Everyone (except Miya) leaves the table to finish getting ready to go. Miya sighs and starts clearing the table.  
  
Fade Out Fade In  
  
Everyone by now is on the bus; Jessie and James are seated beside each other; Cassidy and Butch are seated together and across from J Meowth and Melissa are seated together and across from Miya.  
  
Miya (distributing the lists): We will all meet at Mc Donald's by noon for lunch.  
  
Miya then sits down and the bus heads off towards the Plaza.  
  
Fade Out Fade In  
  
The scene opens on the Plaza in a bridal section of a store. Jessie, Cassidy, and Miya are all looking at wedding gowns. Miya takes one down and holds it up to herself.  
  
Jessie: Mom, what are you doing?  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, why are you looking at wedding gowns?  
  
Miya (smiling sheepishly): Oh, I guess I just wish I was getting married, too.  
  
Jessie picks up a wedding dress and holds it up to herself. Jessie: What do you think?  
  
Cassidy: Uh, no.  
  
Miya: It'd show off your tummy.  
  
Jessie: Oh, okay. Jessie goes to hang it back on a rack. Miya looks through a rack of dresses and sees Giovanni talking to a sales clerk. Jessie comes over and taps her mom on the shoulder. Miya jumps and hits her head on the bar.  
  
Miya (rubbing her head): Ouch! (turning around) Oh, Jessica.  
  
Jessie: Hi, Mom. What are you doing?  
  
Miya: Looking.  
  
Jessie: At what?  
  
Miya: Well, uh.  
  
Jessie: Yes?  
  
A sales clerk comes over to the women. The same one who was talking to Giovanni. Sales Clerk: May I help you? Jessie: Well, uh, um.  
  
Miya sneaks off as the sales clerk talks with Jessie. End of Scene Twelve  
  
The scene opens at one of the many fountains on the Plaza. A close up of a coin splashing into the water. Zooming out we see Giovanni sitting on the edge of the fountain looking at his coin.  
  
Voice 4 (offstage): Wishes aren't everything.  
  
Giovanni looks over. We then see a medium shot of Giovanni holding the other person's hands. Tilting up we see it is Miya.  
  
Giovanni: Oh, Miya, the only wish I'd ever have would be to live my life over so I could be a better husband to you; to be a better father to Jessica and Cassandra. Oh, Miya, if only I could.  
  
Miya: You could always start now. It's never too late to make amends, to start over again.  
  
Zoom out to a wide (or establishing) shot. Miya and Giovanni's voices dim. Unbeknownst to Miya or Giovanni someone is watching them. An extreme close up on a pair of dark, blue eyes scowling.  
  
Voice 3 (murmuring): Mom and Dad? Together again? I knew something was definitely up, but I didn't know it was this! Humph! (pauses) There's got to be a way to keep them apart.  
  
Zooming back in on Miya and Giovanni, the two lean in for a kiss.  
  
Voice 3 (murmuring, not seen by the camera): I've just got to find a way.how I don't know yet.  
  
Miya and Giovanni separate and wave as each goes in an opposite direction. Fade to black Fade in on the family home late in the evening. Everyone is seated around the table, except James. James is serving everyone dinner.  
  
Jessie (mockingly): Gee, there actually five humans at dinner tonight.  
  
Butch: There are always five of us.  
  
Jessie: Oh, really? Last night there wasn't. Besides wouldn't it just be strange if another were to join us?  
  
Miya fidgets in her seat.  
  
Cassidy: What are you saying, Jess?  
  
Jessie: Oh, like if a visitor came by or something.  
  
Cassidy: Why? Are you expecting someone, Jess?  
  
Miya pokes nervously at her food.  
  
James (seeing Miya's nervousness): We forgot to say grace.  
  
Jessie: Very well, James; you may lead us in prayer.  
  
James: Thank you , God, for the food we eat; thank you, Lord, for the Pokémon we catch; help us to enjoy our life that we live day by day.by day; um, thank you, God, for our love which we eat and give so freely; thank you for everything and please bless our nation where we stand with one God and liberty and justice for all. Amen.  
  
Jessie rolls her eyes as everyone else crosses themselves.  
  
Cassidy (taking a roll from the table): So what exactly are we having for dinner, James?  
  
James: A new recipe.Chicken Caesar Salad! [Author's note: I have the recipe if anyone wants it!] Jessie narrows her eyes.  
  
Cassidy nervously picks up a strip of chicken.  
  
Butch: Why are you always trying something new, James? Why can't we just stick with what we know we like?  
  
James: You people confuse safety with boredom; I on the other hand live for adventure.  
  
Meowth (offstage, yelling): Jimmy, da oven's shootin' flames!  
  
James (getting up from his chair): Oh, good! Excuse me, more adventure awaits me in the kitchen! (to Meowth) Coming!  
  
James heads into the kitchen. When he opens the kitchen door we see black smoke emerge from the kitchen. Jessie shakes her head in utter disbelief.  
  
Cassidy (to Jessie): Are you sure you still want to marry this guy?  
  
Butch (also to Jessie): Yeah, he's an embarrassment sometimes.  
  
Jessie: Yes, I still want to marry James; I realize he my be an embarrassment at times, but he's also very romantic.  
  
James comes in carrying something burnt with black smoke emerging from the kitchen and emitting from the object. His face is also blackened.  
  
James: Perhaps 650 for 30 minutes was a tad too long for our chocolate fudge cake.  
  
Everyone stares in shock at James.  
  
Thud! Everyone shifts to Jessie's place. Jessie has just fainted.  
  
James: Oopsies?!  
  
End of Scene Thirteen  
  
The scene opens about two hours after dinner, in Jessie and James' room. Jessie is laying down on the bed with a damp washcloth on her forehead. James is half-reclining on the bed watching her.  
  
Jessie: I swear to you, James, Mom is definitely up to something.  
  
James (stroking her hair): There, there. You must've hit your head harder than we thought.  
  
Jessie (tossing the washcloth at James): I know what I saw, James!  
  
James (struggling to push Jessie breakdown): Jess, you don't know what you saw was what you really saw.  
  
Jessie (struggling to sit up): I know what I saw, James! I know it!  
  
James (finally allowing Jessie to sit up): Fine. If you're so sure then what you saw is real I'll follow you tonight.  
  
Jessie: Good! We'll get Meowth, too.  
  
They leave to go get Meowth.  
  
**** Next door. Cassidy emerges from their bathroom, towel drying her hair.  
  
Butch: Do you think Miya's acting strange?  
  
Cassidy (now combing her hair): What do you mean?  
  
Butch: Well, she was daydreaming during lunch and tonight at dinner she was fidgeting around in her chair a lot during Jess' talk.  
  
Cassidy (braiding her hair): Then are you suggesting what I think you are?  
  
Butch raises his eyebrows.  
  
Cassidy (still braiding, turning around): You're on! We'll follow her tonight!  
  
**** Meanwhile in Miya's bedroom. Miya pulls the covers over a bunch of pillows, turns off the main light, opens her window, checks to make sure no one is looking, and sneaks out the window. She climbs down the trellis.  
  
As she climbs down, we see Jessie, James, and Meowth hiding behind a bush.  
  
James: Jess, we've been waiting for ten minutes are you absolutely sure.  
  
Jessie (interrupting, whispering): Shh! She's coming!  
  
Miya climbs down and looks around; Jessie, James, and Meowth zip back behind the bush; Miya sees no one and continues on. Miya sneaks on; Jessie, James, and Meowth follow at a safe distance.  
  
While they continue on, we see Butch and Cassidy hiding in a gazebo We see them peeking out over the railing.  
  
Cassidy: Butch, are you sure Mom will be.  
  
Butch (interrupting, whispering): Shh! Here she comes!  
  
Butch and Cassidy duck down, as Miya walks by. They follow her. End of Scene Fourteen  
  
The scene opens at the park. Miya is sitting on the swing. Jessie and James peek around a tree trunk and Meowth is sitting on one of its limbs looking through some binoculars. Across the way Butch and Cassidy are peeking around a park bench.  
  
Just then a black Mercedes drives up. A man climbs out of the car. Miya runs to him. They embrace.  
  
Jessie (softly calling up the tree): Hey, Meowth, who's that man? Can you make him out?  
  
Meowth: Youz ain't gonna believe dis, Jess, but it's da boss. O' should I say our former boss.  
  
Jessie: I knew it!  
  
**** At the park bench. Cassidy: Do you see what I see?  
  
Butch: It's Giovanni! (pauses) Giovanni?!  
  
Cassidy: Dad?!  
  
Zoom in on Miya and Giovanni. For the first time their dialogue becomes audible to us.  
  
Giovanni: Oh, Miya, you look so beautiful!  
  
Miya: Giovanni, you say the sweetest things.  
  
Fade Out Fade In We are now back at home with everyone. Miya is the first awake this morning and looking at a road map when Jessie strolls in. Miya looks up and sees her.  
  
Miya: Morning, Jessica.  
  
Jessie: Yawn! Morning. Whatcha doing?  
  
Miya: Just trying to locate TRHQ  
  
Jessie: Oh, that's nice. (fully awake now) What?! TRHQ?! Why?  
  
Jessie: Oh no real reason.  
  
Jessie: You wanna see Dad don't you?  
  
Miya: Maybe.  
  
Jessie: Mom, he's bad news. He'll always be bad. When are you.  
  
Miya (interrupting): When are you ever going to learn? Jessica, he's changed.  
  
Jessie (imitating Clara): I doubt that! I really doubt that!  
  
Miya (folding the map): We'll just see about that, Jessica Rose Haren!  
  
She gets up from the table and leaves. Jessie slumps over the table. End of Scene Fifteen!  
  
The scene opens outside on the streets. Miya is walking towards an older part of town.  
  
**** Meanwhile back at the family home. James strolls into the dinning room. He sits down beside Jessie with a cup of coffee.  
  
Jessie: Where did I go wrong, James?  
  
James: Jess, you did nothing wrong.  
  
Jessie: If I did nothing wrong, then why do I feel so bad?  
  
Just as James is about to reply, Cassidy walks in the room.  
  
Cassidy: Uh, hi! Where's Mom? Did she already go to church without us?  
  
Jessie: No, she went down to TRHQ to see Dad.  
  
**** At the entrance to the headquarters, Miya sees several young Pokémon trainers caring for their injured Pokémon.  
  
Miya (to a young boy): Here, let me help you. (the boy smiles and lets Miya help him) What happened?  
  
Boy: That gym master is no fair! He fights unfairly; I think he doesn't want any of us to win. If I was big like you, I'd go show him a think or two.  
  
Miya (somewhat in thought): Hmm-mm.  
  
Boy: So will you go up there, lady, and show him who's boss for me?  
  
Miya (relentlessly): As a matter of fact, I think I will!  
  
Miya begins her entrance into the building.  
  
**** Shifting scenes once again back home. Jessie is brushing her teeth in one of the five bathroom as Cassidy, in the bedroom, is holding up two outfits alternatively.  
  
Cassidy (looking at herself in the mirror, calling): What do you think, Jess? Yellow or orange? Jessie (spitting out the toothpaste, and trying not to laugh): That depends. Do you wanna look like a mango? Or a tangerine?  
  
Cassidy: You're no help at all! You know that?!  
  
Jessie comes in and retrieves a denim jumper and magenta polo.  
  
Cassidy (looking over at Jessie): You're going to look like an overly- stuffed scarecrow minus the straw hat.  
  
Jessie hums merrily as she strolls back into the bathroom.  
  
Cassidy picks up two more outfits and looks into the mirror. Cassidy (looking at herself in the mirror again, calling): What do you think, Jess? Blue or violet?  
  
Jessie (pulling the jumper over her head): Violet. It'll bring out your eyes.  
  
Cassidy (smiling and holding up the violet outfit): Hmm. You're right, Jess. Thanks.  
  
Jessie (putting on her eye shadow): Sure. Anytime.  
  
**** By now Miya is in the elevator. A low angle shot shows the floor numbers. The number 12 goes off and the number 13 turns on. Just then a thump is heard and the lights flash.  
  
Miya (aloud, looking around): Oh, this is just great! Just when I think I am going to give Giovanni a piece of my mind. (the lights go out completely; a small light emits from where Miya is standing; we see it is only Miya holding a flashlight.) Okay, I know that emergency phone is over here somewhere.  
  
**** Back at home. James (calling from the bottom of the stairs): Come on! We're going to be late!  
  
Jessie (calling): We're coming!  
  
Jessie and Cassidy emerge from one of the bedrooms and walk down the stairs to join James and Butch.  
  
Butch (once they're all together): Just one question, people. How are we getting to church?  
  
James: The bus, of course.  
  
Jessie (as they're leaving): Should we have left Mom a note? Cassidy: It's a Sunday! Where else would anyone go?  
  
Jessie (smiling): Shopping!  
  
James (taking Jessie by the arm, pulling her out the door): C'mon, Jess, we're going to church now!  
  
Cassidy (pushing Jessie from behind): Yeah, like we can go shopping after church. (grabbing Butch by the arm) Come on, Butch!  
  
Butch grabs the door handle as they're leaving and closes the door behind them.  
  
**** Still in the elevator. Miya (into emergency phone): Uh, hello? (pauses) Yes, I am stuck in your elevator. (pauses) Um, no I used to be in Team Rocket. (pauses) How about I just tell you who I am here to see? (pauses) Giovanni. (the elevator lights come on and the elevator starts to ascend again)  
  
**** Meanwhile. Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, and James enter a local church. James genuflects and enters the pew; Jessie crosses herself and sits beside James; Butch ushers Cassidy to sit next to Jessie; Cassidy smiles and sits down; Butch bows and sits down.  
  
Even though she's been here many times before, Jessie gazes around the church. We look through her eyes at the church. To her right on the wall are some of the Stations of the Cross, a window, more pews, and the place for the choir/musicians. Jessie then shifts her gaze to the front of the church. She sees the gray-brown bricks lining the wall, the chairs reserved for the altar servers, the large statue mounted on the wall of the resurrected Christ, the chair reserved for the celebrant, the altar, behind the celebrant's chair a portable cross to carry around, behind the altar the tabernacle, the lectern, and more chairs for the servers. She continues scanning the church. To her left she now sees a statue of the Blessed Mother, more pews, and more Stations of the Cross. She then looks to the back of the church. A door opens.  
  
**** The office door opens revealing two strong men escorting Miya. Miya looks around the room. She sees behind the desk a file cabinet upon which sits a framed photograph, a chair with its back facing her, and a computer. In front of the desk are two cushioned chairs.  
  
Man 1: Someone to see you, sir.  
  
Man 2: She wouldn't give us her name.  
  
The chair swivels around.  
  
Giovanni: You two wait outside the door and leave her with me.  
  
The two men exchange looks and then leave. It is only after the door is closed that either Giovanni or Miya talk. Giovanni gestures to one of the cushioned chairs. Miya sits down. Both begin to talk at once.  
  
Miya: Why are you being so cruel to those young trainers.  
  
Giovanni: What a nice surprise. It was very nice of you to stop by here, Miya.  
  
Miya stops talking. Giovanni walks over to her and strokes her hair. Miya shoves his hand away. This only causes him to provoke her more. He caresses her face. Miya turns her cheek.  
  
Miya: Stop that!  
  
Giovanni: What's the matter?  
  
Miya: Don't try and fool me, Giovanni! You can't possibly mean to tell me that you've changed!  
  
Giovanni: But, sweetums, I have!  
  
Miya: Oh, yeah!? Then why are all those poor children out there with injured Pokémon and no Earth Badge?!  
  
Giovanni: They're not, um, very skilled trainers?  
  
Miya: You're just the same man I married. You're cruel, evil, and have a split personality! I really thought you had changed, but now I see the ugly truth! You only want me so you can lure Jessica, Cassandra, James, and Butch back to you. Well, it ain't happenin'! Until you learn to truly be a better man I can assure you none of us ever want to work for Team Rocket again nor do any crime! (sees the photograph, gets up, and grabs) And as far as your past with Jessica and me (throws the photo down which breaks into millions of tiny pieces) You can kiss it good bye! You're just as conniving as your mother!  
  
Miya shoves Giovanni out of her way and heads for the door.  
  
Giovanni: I do love you, Miya.  
  
Miya: Listen to me, Giovanni, and listen good. If you really love me like you say then you will quit being so mean to everyone.(whips her head around) and that would include Jessica, Cassandra, and me! She glares at him and then opens the door to leave.  
  
Miya (turning to face him one last time): I hate you! (slams the door behind her)  
  
Giovanni: Damn you, Miyamoto Diego Haren, for ever returning to my life! (He collapses to the floor and begins to pick up the pieces of glass and frame. He also begins softly crying.) Fade Out End of Scene Sixteen  
  
Fade in. Miya is now outside TRHQ. All the trainers are gone. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her wallet. She opens it. Inside we see a small picture of her and Giovanni. She gazes up slowly at the 25th floor of TRHQ.  
  
Miya (softly): Maybe someday you'll learn; I'll pray for you every night; that one day you will become good I'll wait a hundred years if I have to.  
  
The song "Alibi" by Michael Tait from DC Talk plays as Miya slowly heads for the church where everyone else is. **** Jessie lays her head on James' shoulder. She looks at his watch. 10:20 a.m. Jessie sighs and closes her eyes. **** Miya turns down the main street to the church. Spotting the church bell tower, Miya runs for the church with a smile on her face. **** Cassidy hands Jessie a hymnal. Jessie smiles and takes the book. **** Miya enters the church, panting and scanning the pews. She sees Jessie and makes her way to the pew. **** Jessie opens to the opening hymn "Holy is Your Name"; she looks up and sees her mom looking back at her. The two smile. James scoots down the pew a little to make room for Miya. The song fades.  
  
Jessie (whispering): How'd it go?  
  
Miya (whispering): Let's just say you were right and leave it at that.  
  
Miya and Jessie hug as we fade to black. The credits roll, but are interrupted by the following scene.  
  
Everyone is seated at a Krispy Kreme Doughnuts store. They are enjoying doughnuts.  
  
Miya: I wonder if your dad will ever be as sweet as these doughnuts.  
  
Jessie and Cassidy laugh.  
  
Butch: Are we talking about the same Giovanni here?  
  
James: I don't think so.  
  
Miya: Well, what do, you girls, think?  
  
Cassidy and Jessie (in unison, mimicking Clara): I doubt that! I really doubt that!  
  
Zoom out on the shop, etc. eventually fade to black and continue to roll the credits. End of Scene Seventeen! The End?! 


End file.
